


A Spider in Hell's Kitchen

by CavannaRose



Series: Mattie Franklin Fics [2]
Category: Spider-Woman (Comic)
Genre: Confusion, Crime Fighting, Gen, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-16 23:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavannaRose/pseuds/CavannaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mattie Franklin is back from the dead, the gift of power bringing her back from what Kraven and his people had done to her. Now she's patrolling the streets of New York once more, wandering down to Hell's Kitchen looking for trouble.</p><p>(Dropping this for now due to lack of interest)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

New York had not always been her city. It was where all the spiders swung and crawled, and when she had come here after... after things happened, she had been excited. Finally, she'd get a chance to meet her idol, the original webslinger whom her uncle JJ had constantly been railing about. She's been so much younger then. Foolish. Was she much different now? Had five years being dead shifted her internal self enough?

She had the gift of power. She had her senses, her strength, her ability to fly, and the legs that were both the gift and the bane of her existence. Even now, she felt strange in the city. All these abilities, and she still felt like a stranger in the big city. Maybe dying made her feel like she didn't belong. Everyone she knew, everyone she cared about... they were five years older, and she ... she was still some seventeen year old girl. But not.

She found herself drifting further and further afield on her evening patrols. Tonight... tonight she was in Hell's Kitchen. No one would let her head down here before, she was too young. Too impulsive. Now, legally, she was in her twenties. She'd always been older than her years mentally, and emotionally? Well maybe emotionally she was still seventeen, just like her physical body was. Still, no one could keep her out of wherever she wanted to be anymore. Her aunt was dead, her uncle a shadow of the man he once was. Who could control her now? Octavius? Peter?

Wearing her favourite black and red leotard, domino mask in place she swung down through Hell's Kitchen, soaking up the atmosphere. The crime rate was supposed to be astronomical down this way. So much so that the hero who stalked these streets called himself the Devil, or so the story went. She had been out of the loop for a few years, maybe she had missed something. Regardless, the sound of a car alarm soon broke the night, and Mattie flew off in that direction, a grin on her face. She could make a real difference here.

Seeing the pair of rough thugs cracking into the dashboard of someone's vehicle up ahead, she let the four legs burst from her spine, landing on the roof of the car, braced only on the psychically controlled legs. She gave them her cheekiest grin as they shouted in horror. "Hey fellas, now I just don't think that this car belongs to you. How about we all stroll down to the nearest police department and talk about it."

"FREAK!" The one man yelled, pulling up a gun and shooting wildly in her direction. Mattie ducked, but just not quite fast enough. The bullet grazed her calf, leaving a trail of blood across the exposed skin. She made a small sound of pain, grateful that her weight was being carried, not on her feet, but on her extra appendages.

"Alright now, you're going to regret that."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long day at the office, and Matt Murdock was exhausted. Still, his senses remained on high alert as he walked from the law offices of Nelson and Murdock towards his apartment. He was usually back out on the streets by this time of night, but there were things to do at the office that he just couldn’t put off any longer.

He had just come back out of his building when he heard the gunshots and the girl's shout. Moving quickly, he ran through the alley between them, not stopping as he knocked the gun out of the hand of the one who shot you. He grabbed the man, flipping him over his head and against the nearest wall. Then the man sometimes known as Daredevil took a moment to look in the girl's direction. “You should go get the police to come arrest these two.” He felt the second one coming at his back grabbing the thug, flipping himself up and over his head before slamming him against the side of the car.

Mattie watched the man's movements with not a little admiration. He was smooth, controlled. Clearly a lot of training had gone into him, and he hadn't even blinked at her freakish spider legs shooting out of her spine. She used them to move across the space in record time, pinning the man who had shot her to the ground with one long, multi-jointed appendage. "Look... You're too good to be a civilian, but I got this handled dude. Don't worry about it, you'll get your business suit all messed up. Go be all civic duty conscious and fetch the cops, let the professionals take care of these thugs."

The man beneath her made a disgusted sound. {Freaks like you are what fuck everything up you bitch.}

She pressed a little harder on his throat with her spider leg. "Listen here, bro. You better mind your manners or you'll be sporting a shiner when I bring you in, comprende?"


End file.
